hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Roy Family
Although Ravi and Leila appear months before, the entire family appeared at the village in November 2008 and it's composed of the matrimony of Bel and Govinda and their children: Leila, Ash, Ravi and Anita. Govinda starts to work as the new headmaster of Hollyoaks High, while his wife Bel starts to work as a hairdresser. Leila accidentally hits Justin Burton, causing a slight memory loss. She takes advantage of this and convinces him that they are dating. However, the relation, that ends when he recovers his memory, doesn't count with the approve of her mother. Meanwhile, Anita starts to receive racist and cruel comments by Gaz Bennett, who throws white paint over her. This is recorded and begins to go viral thaks to Lauren Valentine. In order to stop the bullying, Anita whitens her legs and is caught by Govinda, who screams at her for being ashamed of her ethnicity. In revenge, she vandalizes the school and steals an exam paper containing answers, being caught by her father. Later, she starts to self-harming and talk online to a boy named Ricky Campbell, who lied to her with his age. Ash starts a relationship with Hannah Ashworth, but Justin Burton shows interest in her and he becomes a rival for Ash. They decide to compete in a race to determine a winner. Ash tampers Justin's bike but the vehicle is caught by Hannah, who ends in hospital. After losing her love, Ash leaves food in her room to make her family believe that she has relapse in her eating disorder. Later, he imitates Warren Fox's voice to manipulate his brother Spencer Gray into selling The Loft to Ash. Although Ravi is diagnosed with a cerebral aneurysm, his brother Ash persuades him to participate in illegal street fights. They also have a love triangle with Loretta Jones, which ends with Ravi left in a coma after receiving a punch from his brother. Anita is afraid of inherit the aneurysm, but evil Ash "comforts" her when he reveals that she is safe because is adopted. For revealing the secret, his parents repudiade him and Ash leaves. Out of control after the revelation, Anita admits to her teacher Des Townsend that her father didn't say nothing about her theft of the answers of an exam. Govinda is forced to resign and leaves the village with Bel after finding another job in Middlesbrough. Leila starts to date Elliot Bevan, helping him with the truth about his father. Her wish of be an artist can be fulfilled after a job offer from Paris, and she takes the opportunity and leaves Hollyoaks in January 2010. Ravi was in a relation with Nancy Hayton, but later it's discovered the bisexuality of the character when he tries to kiss Russ Owen. Later, Ravi starts an affair with Kris Fisher, without knowing that his girlfriend is in an affair with Kris too. When the affairs are exposed, they decide to maintain a relation of three, which ends thanks to the jealousy of Nancy. After being hit by Caleb Ramsey for his sexuality and Des Townsend for his ethnicity, Ravi starts a relation with Eva Strong, who results to be Anita's biological mother. Following this, he starts to date Jem Costello, but he can't control his feelings for Eva. After the Inferno Week of November 2010, Ravi is injured and the aneurysm returns. In order to recover, Ravi moves to Middlesbrough to be with his parents. Before that, Anita was involved in other storylines, like lying about having anorexia like Hannah Ashworth, pretend that she has lost her virginity, consume drugs, be kidnapped by Gaz Bennett and ruin Rob O'Connor's matrimony after Eva suspected that they had an affair. Although at first she doesn't want to give her real mother another chance, Anita decides to go with her to Manchester, but shortly after, she chooses to go with Govinda, Bel and Ravi. Off-Screen Members * Anita Roy (Nov. 2008 - Jan. 2011) * Ravi Roy (May. 2008 - Nov. 2010) * Leila Roy (Jun. 2008 - Jan. 2010) * Govinda Roy (Nov. 2008 - Oct. 2009) * Bel Roy (Nov. 2008 - Oct. 2009) * Ash Roy (Nov. 2008 - Sep. 2009)